


LazyTown's Tasty Surprise

by FangirlRosemaryBlue



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cheesy, Contests, Cooking, Eventual Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlRosemaryBlue/pseuds/FangirlRosemaryBlue
Summary: Stephanie hears that her uncle, Mayor Meanswell, is going to hold a cooking contest in LazyTown.





	1. Appitizer:A Nice surprise

It was a normal day in LazyTown, where everyone is happy and active. but today was different, as the bright dancer girl, Stephanie, noticed something about her uncle.

"Good morning, Uncle Milford! what's up?" she said as she ran out of her room with a bright smile. Milford was busy shaking the pan with a large dough on it, but gave a quick answer for his niece. "Oh, I was just, uh, practicing, er, to cook, as you can see. er, I was doing it since 6 o'clock!" Stephanie nodded to him, and realized why the kitchen was all messy with food ingredients, such as crushed bits of tomatos and broken eggshells. she let out an awkward chuckle, but was curious why he was suddenly acting all different. she knew her uncle can be a bit clumsy sometimes, but it wasn't normal for him to mess up the kitchen like this. it actually happened once when that Spanish chef took a visit to the town, but still. "Um, Uncle Milford?" she said carefully. "Oh, er, yes, Stephanie? Oh, here's your pancake!" Milford said as he slid down the pancake onto the squeaky-clean plate that had several layers of pancake. 

"Thanks, uncle. I was going to say, um, why are you.. practicing so hard.. like this..?" she said. she looked so done when she took another glance towards the chaotic kitchen. "Practicing? Oh, you mean the cooking! oh, I better take care of all that mess.." Milford said as his voice lowered down. "Er, you see, the president sent me a letter yesterday, that says 'Dear Mayor Meanswell of LazyTown, there will be a cooking contest in the entire country tomorrow, and we want LazyTown's residents to participate this year'!" His voice went bright again. "And, the winner for the big trophy, is the one who made something special for one another! So I thought, that I manage to agree for what's said in the letter, then the good people of LazyTown would care for each other even better! Isn't that right, Stephanie? Oh dear, did I say 'trophy'?" he said as he poured the sweet syrup onto the pancakes, but the syrup somehow managed to spread itself out of the plate. "Oh, dear! the syrup!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a towel and wiped the syrup off the table.

Stephanie had that awkward laugh again, but she actually thought the cooking contest could be a good idea. "Hey, uncle! can I participate to the contest?" she said as she jumped up to face her uncle eye-to-eye. her shining eyes showed how much she wanted to fit in the contest. "Why, of course, Stephanie! I mean, er, this is a contest for the whole town, so..um, just try your best! You remember what Sportacus always said, right?" Milford said with a smile. "Oh, thank you, Uncle!" Stephanie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Milford, but she quickly put them away and grinned. "Uh, I think I'll tell the kids about the contest! bye!" she said as she ran to the door. "Oh, but, Stephanie! you forgot your pancakes!" Mayor shouted. "What? Oh.. okay. guess I'll have some pancakes, then. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.." Stephanie said as she slowly walked towards the table and sat on the small chair.  
\-----  
"999..and...1000!" the blue superhero's voice exclaimed. he just finished doing 1000 push-ups in his airship. he was surely having a bright morning today. he woke up at 6 o'clock as always, he drank up an ice-cold glass of water, he had his fresh bite of an apple with some carrots, and all he needed was another great news from LazyTown.

But as soon he was thinking this, a transparent tube flew straight into his hands. inside it was a rolled-up pink letter, which was from the energetic pink girl. he immediately opened up the letter, then read what it said out loud. "Dear Sportacus, there will be a cooking contest today in LazyTown, where everyone has to make something for one another. You don't have to bring all the ingredients and tools, as Mayor Meanswell promised to prepare them all by himself. would you like to participate in the contest?" the hero then silently smiled. "Of course I would like to.." he muttered. Sportacus did a few jump then went down the airship and to the ground. he was excited to see everyone trying their best to delight their friends. Also, he wanted to see Robbie in the contest..


	2. Main dish:Sharing excitements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big contest is about to start, and everyone is excited. Sportacus was confused when he though Robbie wouldn't show up, but is relieved when the villain arrives. and now, the contest begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Sportacus may have some troubles about Robbie not showing up, and I apologize if that part confuses you.

The town square was filled with several stainless tables with each people's names and cooking equipments(spoons, bowls, cups, stoves, ovens, etc) on each of them, surrounding them were red curtains. all the trees had bunch of triangular flags hanged to each other. the town stage had a banner that simply said "Welcome to the contest", with a golden trophy which was the prize for the contest.

All the kids were excited about the contest, as they did all the whispering and giggling between each other. "I'm so excited! we're all gonna cook something for our friends!" Ziggy shouted. “Well, my computer says that's how we're gonna get the trophy" Pixel said as he pointed his finger on the handwatch. "Yeah, it's all gonna be mine" Stingy muttered. "What?" Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Uh..I mean, it will be ours" Stingy said. "Yeah!" the kids shouted out.

Stephanie was different, who was waiting for a particular individual to come. But just then, a man dressed in blue walked behind her.

"Stephanie." he whispered with a familiar voice. he tapped her gently in the shoulder. Stephanie looked behind herself to see who's there. "Sportacus!" she exclaimed happily. "I knew you were going to appear in the contest!" Sportacus chuckled. "Of course I would. why would I not?" he said with a smile, but then took a quick look around the square.

Stephanie felt weird about this. "What's wrong, Sportacus? Are you looking for someone?" she said. "Yes. but I think he's not here yet.." the blue hero's voice lowered. "Well, I'm looking for someone, too, but who are you looking for, then? If you are looking for the mayor, he said he's gonna be here soon with all the ingredients.." Stephanie put her both hands behind her back. "No, no. I'm looking for.." Sportacus sighed. "You know, the one who doesn't really want to participate in most events.." he patted his head. "The one who doesn't really want to participate..well, there's actually one person who's.." Stephanie muttered. a blimp thought passed through her brain. "Robbie Rotten!" she exclaimed. "Sportacus, we all want him to be in the contest!"

"I know, It's just that.." Sportacus placed his right hand on his forehead. "Well..it's nothing. you don't have to worry about it, Stephanie.." he said as he put on a fake smile, as he tried his best to hide his disappointed feeling, but something tells Stephanie that his mood was slightly down and blue. she already knew this, but she wanted to brighten his mood, at least. she grabbed his left arm as he was trying to walk away. "C'mon, Sportacus, I know you're disappointed, but at least we have all the kids here-" Stephanie said, but her sentence was cut off by Sportacus. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

Stephanie took her hand off his arm in shock, speechless. "Leave me alone, Stephanie. I'm Just.." he sighed. "I'm sorry. I think I'll just be alone for a few minutes.." he said as he walked away. Stephanie didn't know why he was acting so different from usual today, but she felt like she did something very wrong.  
\----------  
Sportacus was running far away from the town square, and he was eventually running by the wooden bench. he was feeling tired, so he sat on it. It was a place Robbie used to take a nap when he's not in his lair, and that fact alone reminded Sportacus about him even more. "I wasn't intending to be rude.." he muttered. he was feeling guilty about how he yelled towards Stephanie.

It was Sportacus who wanted Robbie to come so much. It was him who was feeling the most hyped at the time. he always wanted to be friends with Robbie, even if he's the one who's always planning to ban him from LazyTown. he tried many times, but Robbie seemed to be refusing that every time. And Sportacus thought today was the biggest chance for him, to show that he admires Robbie, but the most important person wasn't there. but even so, he tried to hide the disappointment and frustration in his heart. he thought he'd make it if he just stayed quiet. but then Stephanie pulled her through and..

Sportacus felt so strange for himself. why was he acting like this? he knew why he was feeling a little bit down, but this was too much. he also knew that Stephanie didn't actually mean to upset him, and he had to apologize to her, but maybe he needed to settle himself down before he's going back to the town square. "What should I do now?" he thought.

But just then, a certain figure of a tall man came across the blue hero. "Whatever are you doing here, Sportaspoon?" the man said. Sportacus immedietly looked up to see his face. "Robbie?" he muttered. he knew he was seeing Robbie himself, but he wasn't sure he was seeing the one he's been waiting all day.

"So, I'm watching illusions because of my emotions? Okay.." he thought. he stood up and glanced towards the villain, and smiled. "That's funny. how come an illusion could be this realistic..?" he muttered. he extended his left hand out to the man's face, but his eyes widened when the man's right hand grabbed his.

"What, you think I'm just playing tricks on you, Sportaloon?" the villain exclaimed. "Robbie..is that really you?!" Sportacus exclaimed along. "Of course, Sportafloppy! I know, I was the one who's fooling people all the time, but I'm not the one who'd use some hologram stuff to do it, alright?!" the villain was frustrated. he never thought this blue elf would be this stupid, as he didn't knew what happened to him a few seconds ago.

But aside from that, Sportacus was very happy that the villain in front of him wasn't an illusion at all. his face reflected a wide smile. "Robbie!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around Robbie. "What?!" Robbie exclaimed. "Stay back, Sportaloon, what are you thinking?!" he said as pushed the elf back, but Sportacus was still smiling. Robbie sighed. he guessed he couldn't control this overly-positive elf...at least for today. "Come on, Sportaflop. today's the..cooking contest..or whatever it is" he said as he walked away. "Wait for me, Robbie!" Sportacus quickly followed him with a little wobble.  
\----------  
Mayor Meanswell and Bessie was rushing towards the stage, but it was very tough, for both were carrying lots of large bags in their hands. "Uh, Miss Busybody, uh, can we slow down for a second? these bags are really heavy, you know!" the Mayor said desparately. "What?! Oh, come on, Milford, you know it's just packs of teeny-weeny things!" Bessie said as if she wasn't tired at all. she didn't seem to realize that the bags are filled with heavy ingredients, such as vegetables, fruits, flour, and water bottles.

When they finally reached the stage, they settled the ingredients on each tables. Bessie took a seat beside the children, and Milford grabbed the microphone.

"Everyone, today is one of the exciting days in LazyTown. because, er, today's the day where we perform the amazing cooking contest! Now, we're going to start, and-" he began to speak, but his sentence was cut off by the shout of the blue hero. "Wait!" "Oh, Sportacus! there you are! and there's..oh, is that Mr. Rotten?" Milford said as his eyes widened. Sportacus was holding hands with him! 

The kids also gasped, but Sportacus didn't seemed to mind anyway. "What's up with you two, Sportacus?" Stephanie called out. Sportacus didn't hear it, but Robbie offered his own answer. "Huh? well..I told him not to hold my hand, but this Sporta-loony somehow begged me to do this, so don't blame me.." he said. his expression seemed as if he was so done with that, but he didn't really hate it on the inside.

"Okay, then. er, now, would you two young men like to, er, stand in one of the tables, so we can start the contest?" the Mayor said. Sportacus and Robbie had to let each other's hands go, but they had to have the closest tables, right next to each other, as the name tags on the tables told them. "What, I have to stand right next to this Sportaspot?!" Robbie shouted to himself, but said "Sportaspot" didn't seemed to mind that.

"Now, since everyone has their places, and all the equipments are ready, shall we begin the contest?" Milford said out loud. "Yeah!" the children chanted along. "Alright, then, the contest begins right now!" Milford called out. the sound of everyone(except Robbie, of course) shouting "Hooray!" echoed throughout the square, and everyone began to cook what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the residents are starting to cook, but there's no hint of what they're cooking, because I want everyone's creations to be a surprise.


	3. Desert:Love with a spoonful of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residents finally reveal the dished they cook, with Sportacus and Robbie having the best dishes for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo this is the final chapter!! Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

It was about 1 hour and 30 minutes since the contest began. Everyone is now finished with their cooking, and they were so ready to open up the curtains.

Mayor Meanswell walked out from his own table, holding a silver plate with a lid on it. he walked up to the stage, and placed the plate on the side of the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that the contest is over, and everyone's finished cooking their dishes, shall we, uh, open up the curtains and show your creations to everyone?" he called out. "Yes!" the children shouted, but Sportacus' voice was never heard.

"Alright, now, everyone come out with your dishes!" Meanswell called out. everyone opened the curtains from each booths, and they were all holding the same plates with silver lids.

The center of the town square had a golden table with white tablecloth, silver forks, knives and spoons lying on top of it. each dishes were all prepared for their most precious ones, as the rule of the contest said. everyone placed their dishes on the table, as their heart fluttered. Except Sportacus, who didn't look very happy and was hestitating to place his own dish. The kids already noticed this, but they had no idea about the reason why.

"Sportacus, are you feeling sad?" Ziggy called out. "Yeah, you don't look so..delighted today!" Stingy said. "No, I'm okay.." Sportacus let out his false words. he couldn't believe himself-he was telling a lie to the children! "What? No, my computer says there's definitely something wrong with you!" Pixel tapped on his wrist gadget. "Yeah, we're worried about you! If something is bothering you, just tell us!" Trixie exclaimed. Stephanie didn't say anything, she just looked at him with her worryful eyes.

"No..really, I'm fine! I'm just.." Sportacus sighed. "I'm a bit low on my energy today.." he patted on his head. "Really?" Ziggy's eyes widened. "Well, then we better carry on with the contest! let's start the judgement, Mayor! can I be the judge?!" Bessie exclaimed. "Huh, well, okay, then.." Milford said awkwardly. the kids cheered, while Sportacus was still worried about something. Robbie felt suspicious. "What is going on with Sportaloon..?" he thought.

The first dish to open was Stephanie's, which was a bright red Raspberry pie. the actual pieces of the berry glistened in the sunlight. "Oh, it smells delightfull! who is this for, my dear?" Bessie said as she was impressed with the pie's scent. plus the visuals were amazing. "Well..I made this for Trixie, my best friend" Stephanie smiled at her Bf.

"Oh, thank you, Pinky! I have something for you, too!" Trixie said as she opened up the lid for her dish. it was a large Strawberry cake, even if the icing was applied a bit too much. Stephanie gasped. Trixie baked a cake just for her, with her favorite sports candy AND with the icing of her favorite color. "Wow, Thanks so much, Trixie!" she exclaimed. she ran over to Trixie, and trapped her in a big hug. Trixie didn't say a word, but hugged her back anyway. A relay of "Aww"s echoed around them, and the two girls laughed as they pulled back each other.

"That was a very good choice, girls. Now, the next one is.. Stingy!" Bessie exclaimed as she extended her hand to the boy's dish. "Yeah, it's Mine" Stingy muttered. Bessie opened the lid, inside was a nice visual of a Cottage pie, but the outside visuals showed a color of honey yellow instead of the rich 'gold' color as Stingy expected.

"What?! the color isn't gold! how could this happen?!" Stingy shouted. maybe he only choose to make the pie just because of the fascinating photo attached to the recipe book. (Well, at least it was fascinating to Stingy himself)

"Now, now, Calm down, my child." Bessie let out an awkward laugh. "So, whom was it that deserved to have you made this for?" "Um.." Stingy hesitated to say anything, but his eyes reflected a certain someone. "Pixel?" Bessie was surprise. she thought it was made for Ziggy. "Well, I wonder if he'd like this one.." she muttered.

"Wait, the cottage pie is made for me? I've never tasted that one.." Pixel had a mixed feeling, but he walked over to have a bite of the pie anyway. he grabbed the fork next to him, and he slipped a piece of the pie in his mouth. "Tasty.." he thought as he chewed the piece.

"How is it? do you like it? please, say that you like it!" Stingy cried out really aggresively. "Well, yeah, I liked it, if you say that's the way to say it" Pixel said, not knowing what to say exactly, but Stingy was happy with that phrase alone. "Well, I appriciate that you enjoyed the humble feast from me" he proudly said with a hand on his chest.

"Right, and have I also got something for you" Pixel said with his plate on his hands. the plate had its lid off, and it was filled with Vanilla cookies. "I thought you'd like these stuff" he said. Stingy grabbed a cookie from the plate, and chewed it in his mouth. "Hm..not bad. hey, is this your first time?" he asked. "Well, yeah.." "Then it makes it even better. I honorably thank you for your caring attitude" he said before gobbling up the rest of the cookies.

Next turn was Ziggy, who had a carrot cake for Sportacus. "Here you go, Sportacus." he said as he handed the dish over to his hero, with the lid open. the cake had a bright color of orange, but with an odd shape. "I tried to make it a square cake, but I think I missed something" Ziggy said with disappointment and frustration.

"You know what, Ziggy?" Sportacus whispered. "It's not the shape that matters. the most important thing is, that you put lots of efforts in it. and you did it for me, so thank you for that!" the hero grinned widely. "Really?" "Yes!" "Oh..that's great!" Ziggy happily jumped up and down. "Guys, Guys, did you hear that? he said he like my cake!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, we know. congratulations, Ziggy" Stephanie chuckled.

Milford Meanswell had a Lemon Merringue pie for Bessie, while Bessie had a Blueberry cake for Milford. "Oh! How did you know that I love those wonderful cake of yours?" "And how did you know that I am fond of merringue pies?" they said to each other. the two happily tasted each other's dishes with a nice chat.

After all the residents had their dishes revealed, Sportacus and Robbie were the only ones who didn't. the two men stared at each other awkwardly, while the children cheered to them out loud. "Do it! Do it!" the voices echoed.

"Alright, I guess it's their turn now..Mr. Rotten, do you want to go first?" Milford asked. "What?! why, yes! I've spent so much effort and time on my dish!" the villain exclaimed. "Well, I was actually supposed to be lazy, but just for a day would be okay.." he muttered.

Robbie grabbed the lid on the dish, stared at it for a few seconds and threw it away. "Here you go." he said as he extended his hands to the dish. it was a warm, fresh Apple pie with a shade of bright gold, that made all the others gasp. "My, that's impressive" Bessie's eyes widened. "Yeah, especially for someone that lazy" Trixie replied to the comment as she grinned.

"But who was the person that he made this for?" Ziggy called out. "Yeah!" with that phrase from Trixie, all the kids started to murmur between each other.

"Silence!" Robbie shouted. "Okay, I'll tell you who I made this for. I really, really hate to say this, but.." Robbie sighed. "It was for Sportacus."

Everyone gasped. they couldn't believe that the man who's always hated the hero, and wanted him out of the town, had actually done something good for the hero. the kids' murmuring sound grew even louder, but the hero himself was happy no matter what.

"You..you made this for me?" Sportacus said, with a smile on his face and both hands clutching to each other. "Yes..and this is also sugar-free, Sportaspot" "Robbie, thank you! really, thank you so much!" Sportacus exclaimed as he was suddenly shaking Robbie's both hands with his own. "Okay, okay, no problem, so just let go of my hands!" he shouted angrily, but Sportacus was happy nonetheless.

"Go on, then. taste it!" Robbie said grumpily. Sportacus gently cut the apple pie with the bread knife, held it and had a large bite of the pie. "No, no, be careful! that thing's really hot!" Robbie shouted, but it was too late. Sportacus had to cough in order to let out the heat from his mouth.

But, after the heat has gone off, Sportacus noticed that it tasted so good. the sweet taste from the crushed apples(even without sugar), the crisp from the floury, well-baked sheet, and enough warmth from being in the oven. "It taste wonderful. thank you again, Robbie." Sportacus nodded. "You're welcome, so don't say anything when you're chewing something, Sportaloon" Robbie said annoyingly, but he was enjoying the elf's reaction.

"Wonderful. and, the next one is, uh..Sportacus!" Milford called out. but when he did, Sportacus was acting nervous as if he's lost his way somewhere. the kids cheered for him, but that didn't relive him just yet. "Come on, Sportacus, what's that bumbling of yours all about?" Robbie poked his arm. Sportacus was even more nervous, but quickly cleared his throat.

"FINE! I'm gonna show you my dish, alright?" Sportacus shouted. his lips were still shaking. he sighed as he grabbed the lid, but hesitated to open it up.

"Come on, Sportacus! Open it!" Stephanie chirped. and all the other kids pretty much cheered the same thing together. "Okay, but..this is my first time cooking this, so please understand that.." he said as he opened the lid. the residents were still smiling in excitement, but they gasped altogether when they saw something totally unexpected.

"A Chocolate Cake?" Robbie muttered. he couldn't believe it. This man..or, this elf, who's always screaming around for anyone to eat healthy, made a sugary, chocolate-coated cake like this? Sure, the cake was all lumpy and crisp, and even burnt a bit, but this was amazing for a beginner.

Robbie gulped nervously. he was quite afraid to taste the cake, but he had to do this. he grabbed a bread knife to cut out a piece from the cake, and threw a chunk from the piece in his mouth with the fork. he then closed his eyes as he chew the chunk slowly, hoping it to be not tasting like a piece of metal.

Robbie's eyes then opened again. "What? this cake..actually tastes good..?" he thought. he first assumed that the cake would taste terrible, but it turned out that it tasted like a normal chocolate cake. the burned sides of the cake interrupted this, but this was enough.

"H-How was..the cake..?" Sportacus whispered. his mouth, his teeth, his whole body was shivering. It was his first time baking a cake, especially a chocolate-filled one. he was afraid about how Robbie might hate his cake, and how the villain would hate himself even more. he shut his eyes with fear.

"The cake? I don't know, it was..quite tasty" Robbie said. "Huh?" Sportacus' eyes fluttered open. "Well, actually, this has burnt sides and all, but you did it quite well. plus you literally coated the sheet with icing, which is my favorite part" Robbie said as he was still eating the cake. "Really?" Sportacus' shivering stopped. "Yes. good job for you, Sportaflop" Robbie answered.

Sportacus was so happy. he had the biggest, brightest smile on his face. he covered his mouth with his hands, as his mouth gasped wide open. tears of delight spilled out from his eyes. he never thought he would be this happy with Robbie's compliment.

"Robbie, oh, Robbie!!" Sportacus shouted as he grabbed the tall man's sleeves. "What?!" Robbie nearly spitted out his cake from his mouth. "Robbie, I'm so happy! like I said, this is actually my first time, and I'm really glad to have you like my cake! really, thank you!" Sportacus bounced repeatedly as he exclaimed.

"Huh. I didn't think you'd be so happy for my reaction" Robbie said as he left the fork back on the table. "But what makes you be so happy like that?" he said. he knew the blue elf was happy-go-lucky and bouncing all the time, but it was his first time to see the elf being so delighted like this.

"What? Oh, about that.." Sportacus' smile faded. "I was..a terrible cook since childhood. "What?" "Yeah, ever since my childhood, my parents and teachers tried to teach me to cook, but I was never really getting it well. everytime I cooked something, it was either burnt or lumpy and out of shape.." Sportacus sighed.

"And that is why no one ever offered me a chance to bake a cake. since then, I was sort of giving up for cooking. well, except some sandwiches. but when I heard about the contest, I really wanted to make something for you, but I hid that I was bad at cooking" he rubbed his head. he was starting to blush.

"I know, that I haven't tried cooking since I came to LazyTown, but I felt like if I'm trying to prove you how I accept your lifestyle, and how much I admire you, I just had to do it. then I remembered, that Stephanie once told me you really like cakes, so I decide to cross the line." Sportacus' eyes started to tear up. "But as you can see, the result came out to be terrible, so I was regretting so much with so little hope for you and myself.." he ended the talk. he wanted to say so much more, but his tears blocked his own vision.

"Oh, Sportaloon.." Robbie tapped on the elf's shoulders. "I didn't know you were being this kind to me, and not just being a shallow hypocrite. I was also hoping that, you would accept me for me. that's why I made this apple pie. but you gave me something so much better. not just a chocolate cake, but actually fufiling my hope!" he grabbed Sportacus' both shoulders with a gentle smile. "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you these days. I love you. I love you as a friend, as a hero of LazyTown, and whatever you are" he whispered softly.

Sportacus teared up even more. he had finally knew, that Robbie loves and appricates him as himself. "I love you, too.." he muttered. "Well, alright, then, come here, Sportaloon" Robbie grinned. the elf walked slowly to Robbie, and when he was finally wrapped in Robbie's arms, he buried his face in the tall man's shoulder. the town residents let out a loud "Aww"s that echoed around them.

"Oh..that was very, very heart-warming. and that being said. the winner for the big trophy, is Sportacus!" he called out. the kids cheered and ran off to stand around Robbie and Sportacus. "I knew you'd make it! We love you, Sportacus!" Stephanie grinned. and while being surrounded by the kids of LazyTown, Robbie whispered the sweet phrase again. "I love you, and we all love you, Sportacus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is very long compared to the first two, and literally half of these people baked cakes for the contest.. but please don't be mad about Sportacus baking a chocolate cake for Robbie, because that's the entire reason I wrote this in the first place. and I really wanted to see Sportacus making mistakes..

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, this is my first time posting here so it's absolutely cheesy...understand my mistakes, please..


End file.
